12 balls numbered 1 through 12 are placed in a bin.  In how many ways can 3 balls be drawn, in order, from the bin, if each ball remains outside the bin after it is drawn?
There are 12 choices for the first ball, 11 remaining choices for the second ball, and 10 remaining choices for the third ball, for a total of $12 \times 11 \times 10 = \boxed{1320}$ possible drawings.